Network access nodes, e.g. base stations in Long-Term Evolution (LTE) networks and beyond, are responsible for resource scheduling in both the uplink and downlink channels for a plurality of users in their respective network coverage areas. During resource scheduling for each of the plurality of users, the network access nodes may take a variety of considerations into account, including Quality of Service (QoS) requirements. Since both the time and frequency resources of a single network access node are finite, User Equipment (UE) which report improved Channel State Information (CSI) conditions to the network access node increase the likelihood of being prioritized in network resource allocation.